<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As long as you follow by ReturntoNeverland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616085">As long as you follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturntoNeverland/pseuds/ReturntoNeverland'>ReturntoNeverland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturntoNeverland/pseuds/ReturntoNeverland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of witches and wizards have been recruited to be part of the British wizarding army, to fight the new threat against wizarding Britain. </p><p>Harry and Draco are apart of that army. Fighting side by side at many battles, becoming each other’s support system. Friends nothing more. That is until a frightening ambush kills their entire platoon. </p><p>And grief makes people do strange things. Like beginning a War long love affair. But what happens when the war ends and its time to return to their families.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant to be a one shot but I have made it into a chaptered fic. </p><p>Disclaimer: I have nothing against Norway it is just used for story purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain could be heard as it pelted down upon the weather repelling charms the surrounded the camp. As Harry stared down at his maps, that sprawled over his should be dinning table.</p><p>In the years following Hogwarts, Maps had become something of a hobby to him. The Marunders map sparking this new passion of his.</p><p>So after learning it back to front, Harry moved on to muggle and Wizarding maps of the British isles, it only grew from there. Hermione often told him he should study geography at uni but he found when forced to do anything he quite lost interest in it.</p><p>So a hobby it remained.</p><p>Completely unawares of just how useful it would become, when the great wizarding war began.</p><p>‘Potter!’</p><p>Harry glanced up to see Malfoy enter his tent, flicking a quick lumos over his work bench as he did so. With a nod he once again found his attention drawn back to his work.</p><p>‘I had a feeling you’d be up. It’s past one, you do realise. The lads have turned in, so why is their second in command still pouring over his beloved maps.’ He asked, resting on the table.</p><p>‘Your still up.’ Harry pointed out, tapping his wand on the map in front of him, lighting up all the hidden areas the battlefield held.</p><p>‘Yes. But that is only due to the fact a certain scar head has been M.I.A since our debriefing, and has missed dinner.’ He drawled. ‘Here.’</p><p>With a pop! A plate appeared at the end of Harry’s map.</p><p>‘Thanks.’ He replied distractedly, lighting up more areas of the map.</p><p>Draco remains silent for all of two minutes, placing both hands in the middle of the mountain range, that rested to the left of the battle grounds.</p><p>‘Potter.’ Harry glared at him in obvious annoyance. ‘Take a break. Eat something. You know I wont ask again.’</p><p>With a bemused chuckle Harry reluctantly grabbed his plate and headed over to the worn coach that stood in the corner of his tent. With a humph they two sat in comfortable silence as Harry ate. Draco often did this with him, knowing if left on his own he would likely throw out his food.</p><p>Throwing out his food while people weren’t looking, was an anxious habit Harry had picked up after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry tried to stop but he’d never quite shaken it, the years with the Dursley’s not helping much either. It was only a matter of time before Draco badgered him about it.</p><p>Once his plate was empty the probing began.</p><p>‘What’s the problem Potter.’ Draco said, unbraiding his silver white hair, with long nimble fingers.</p><p>‘It’s this assignment. They want the whole platoon!’ Harry voiced, Draco running his fingers through his hair to loosen the remaining tied strands, as he listened to Harry intently.</p><p>‘It’s a standard mission that five can complete, we have done several missions exactly like this, and we do not need the whole platoon. It just boggles my mind, its a retrieval mission, you want to go under the radar not, swarm in wands blazing with the whole bloody platoon! It’s reckless and unnecessary.’ He lamented, slugging off his dragon hide boots, and throwing them Merlin knew where.</p><p>Malfoy seemed to be contemplating his next words carefully, as he threw his hair up into a messy bun, wisps of silver blond framing his handsome features. Harry liked when he put his hair up like that.</p><p>‘What did Dawlish say, when you told him this.’</p><p>Harry shouldn’t have been so surprised the Malfoy knew he had done exactly that. The two of them had both been through a lot since the War started two years ago</p><p>‘He said I’m overreacting and overestimating my importance. That even if I was head Auror in the real world, this is a War. I must listen to my superiors, and that we aren’t facing Voldemort this time.’ He snarled.</p><p>‘He has a point.’</p><p>Harry shot him a glare, as Draco gave the universal sign for surrender, plowing on anyway.</p><p>‘Hear me out. You had an advantage then, you knew your opponent. The Norwegians are different, they aren’t ruled by one, it’s political, not pure bloods against the rest of Wizarding Britain. We offended them and they retaliated.’</p><p>‘I don’t need reminding of there retaliation. I was there.’</p><p>‘As was I.’ Draco retorted. ‘As was my mother.’</p><p>Harry deflated at the mention, of the disfigurement of Narcissa. The day the Norwegians attacked.</p><p>The day Diagon Alley was reduced to rubble.</p><p>Many lives were lost that day. More so if Harry hadn't sensed the oncoming wave of bombadas, that rained down. He’d cast the strongest protago charm ever recorded, and if not for his quick work Harry had no doubt that he and those in the area of diagon he was in that day would not have survived.</p><p>‘What is your point Draco.’ He sighed, rubbing his beard.</p><p>‘My point. Is in the grand scheme of things, you aren’t the chosen one in this war. The only way this ends is in a political end. Until then we do what our platoon is told, we listen to our commanding officer.’ Draco explains, giving Harry a pointed shove.</p><p>‘You rely on politics to much, oh Member of the wizard gamot.’ Harry smirked, returning his shove.</p><p>‘Former. I am a solider now Potter. Charged with keeping the chosen one alive, and..... following orders.’ Draco grinned back.</p><p>‘Here I was thinking they enlisted you for your potions mastery and previous experience working on the wrong side of war.” Harry retorted.</p><p>‘Git!’ Draco sneered.</p><p>‘Prat!’ Harry smiled, before it slowly slipped of his face. Draco’s falling with it. ‘I have a bad feeling about tomorrow Malfoy. I cant explain it, my instincts tell me that something is wrong, and they have never let me down before.’</p><p>Draco believed him, it was uncanny the amount of times Harry’s intuition had saved their ass.</p><p>‘I’ll talk to Dawlish before we head out. I’ll hand myself over to the Norwegians, before I doubt Harry Potters Magical instincts.’ Draco smirked, patting Harrys knee as he rose from the lounge. ‘Now get to sleep Potter or I’ll steal all your maps.’</p><p>‘You wouldn’t.’ Harry chastised, watching as Draco made his way out the tent, the sound of the pouring rain filling the tent as Draco opened it.</p><p>‘I’m a slytherin Potter. Of course I would.’ With a flick of Malfoy’s wand the lumos was gone and the tent was once again shrouded in darkness.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Morning brought with it more dismal weather, as Harry made his way outside to the greeting of more rain, sliding down the weather repealing charms.</p><p>With a yawn and a quick once over his uniform, Harry let down his tent with a swish of his wand and placed the now shrunken piece of cloth into the pouch around his neck, the same one Hargrid gifted him those many years ago.</p><p>The gift had treated him well in his first war, so Harry had no reason to believe that it wouldn’t serve him well in his second.</p><p>On his way to the soldiers mess he couldn’t help but sense that feeling in his gut that told him trouble was coming, something terrible.</p><p>The sound of Moody words rang in his head “constant vigilance” it said.</p><p>Entering the Mess tent a sea of wizards and witch’s huddled around tables and lining up at the buffet tables for their food.</p><p>Soldiers weren’t afforded the luxury of house elves to do their cooking, so a roaster was made to determine who had the honour of cooking and serving that day for a hoard of hungry soldiers.</p><p>So naturally Harry contained his mirth at seeing Draco splash a scooping of beans on his plate with a scowl. A scowl that did not go with his hair net that held a French braid.</p><p>‘Keep it moving Potter.’</p><p>With a smirk and a plate full of beans and toast, Harry made his way over to Greenwich who was flailing his arms about, trying to get his attention.</p><p>‘Ladies, gents.’ Harry greeted, sliding into the seat.</p><p>‘Potter.’ They chorused out of time.</p><p>‘You almost missed mail.’ Greenwitch announced enthusiastically. He was a young boy of 20 who despite being in a war, hadn’t lost his appreciation for life. Harry quite liked him, he hoped once the war was over they wouldn’t loose touch.</p><p>‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’ Harry smiled.</p><p>As I don cue pops! Began to sound throughout the mess as letter appeared in front of their rightfulowners. A large pile appears in front of Harry, and those he sat with. Harry looked over at Draco just in time to see him place a neat pile of envelopes inside his neatly pressed uniform, close to his heart.</p><p>Greenwitch opened his with relish, the sender written on the envelope caught Harry’s attention. Looking around the mess wondering why Donaldson would send a letter when he was in their platoon.</p><p>Donaldson was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>‘Greeny. Where’s Donaldson, you two are usually attached at the hip.” Harry wondered.</p><p>Greeny, looked around them suspiciously, before squeaking out. ‘He got dispatched.’</p><p>‘WHAT!’ Harry bellowed. Greenwitch sooshing him not so subtle way. ‘What do you mean he was discharged. I’m second in command and I wasn’t notified.’</p><p>Greenwitch let out a breath seeming to struggle to find the right words.</p><p>‘Well. Um. It only happened last night, well... early this morning I should say. See. Um. See......’</p><p>‘Donaldson’s up the duff.’ Malfoy supplied. Squeezing himself in between Harry and a witch called Gunderson. ‘Scooch over would you Potter.’</p><p>Harry moved over eyes bulging, as Draco took of his hair net, spelling it over to the bin.</p><p>‘I’m sorry. What!’ Harry choked.</p><p>‘Hadn’t you heard? Greenwitch and him eloped when we were stationed in Flåm three months ago. We haven’t seen much action since then so they thought they would be fine. But then Donaldson found out he was pregnant, so he was given a honourable discharge.’ He said through a bite of beans on toast, making a face after he swallowed. ‘Ugh! I can not cook, Potter can you pass the salt.’</p><p>Harry sat there gobsmacked. How did Draco know all this. Why did Malfoy know all this. And one does not dump all that in between pass the salt.</p><p>‘Do shut your mouth potter. We are not a toad.’ He chided, reaching across Harry for the salt.</p><p>‘You mean to tell me you have known for three months, and didn’t think to tell me each time I’ve asked what’s new?’</p><p>‘Of course. I was their witness. The pregnancy I only found out about this morning.’ Draco explained. Spitting out his toast and flicking it over to the bins. As Greenwitch grew ever changing shades of red.</p><p>‘Just when did you find out about Donaldson being up the duff?’ Harry ordered.</p><p>‘This morning Potter, pay attention. I was at Dawlish tent when I heard a row coming from inside, so naturally I listened’</p><p>‘Naturally.’ Harry scoffed.</p><p>‘Of course I’m a slytherin. As I was saying, he was told to leave immediately. Oh and Dawlish wasn’t that inclined to listen to me after that. So.....we apperate at midday.’ Said Draco taking a sip of tea out of his paper cup, pinky out like the aristocrat he was, making another face at the taste and charming it out of existence.</p><p>Harry’s heart constricted at the news, forgetting about Greenwitch and Donaldson, Harry pushed out his seat knocking Draco in the process, and was on the war path to Dawlish.</p><p>‘Dawlish.’ He greeted, muscle memory taking the stance one must in front of their commanding officer.</p><p>‘Potter.’ Came the annoyed reply. ‘You’ve not come to talk me out of my orders again.’ Harry attempted to reply. But a hand full of scars halted him. ‘I’ve already had words with your lackey...’</p><p>‘Draco is not me lac...’</p><p>‘Frankly I don’t care one iota, what the death eater is to yo......’</p><p>‘He’s not a death eater!’ Harry whispered angrily, so as not to alert those arriving in the mess for their secondary debriefing.</p><p>Dawlish, eyed him in a rage bubbling to the surface. ‘And I am your commanding officer. You mister Potter. Will treat me with respect. I don’t much care for the rank in which the ministry assigned you. You will do as I have commanded and do so without causing a stink. That. Is an order!’ Dawlish commanded, eyes bulging and bald forehead sweating despite the chill in the air.</p><p>Harry staring him down, remaining silent.</p><p>Dawlish eye twitched ‘I said! That is an order!’ He repeated. Harry continued to stare him down.</p><p>‘Yes.’ He spat.</p><p>‘Yes, what. Potter.’ Dawlish snarled.</p><p>‘Yes. Sir.’ Harry sneered, a smug sort of satisfaction spread across Dawlish features.</p><p>‘That’s what I thought solider. And though I have no reason to tell you such information. And despite what you may think. I have no say on where we are stationed or sent. Though I have a small amount of sway, my orders come from the gamot. And they have ordered this platoon use its full force for this operation. I hope that puts your mind, or as Malfoy puts it, your gut. At ease. Now take your leave mister Potter.’ With a nod that said we’re done here, Dawlish turned his attention back to his papers.</p><p>‘Yes, sir.’ Harry spits, turning his back on the unlikable man.</p><p>Despite Dawlish closing statement, Harry assumed it was meant to sooth him, it actually had the opposite effect.</p><p>As the rest of the platoon made their way in for the debriefing, Harry made his way out to find Draco.</p><p>He found him around the remaining tents, with the ranks who worked the morning cooking rotation, who were also tasked with the clean up of camp. They having been debriefed earlier, and thus exempt from the mandatory meeting. Harry status meant so was he.</p><p>The rain continued to slide down the charms as Draco shrunk and uncharmed tents, while Harry trailed beside him.</p><p>‘Malfoy. I want you to do something for me on this mission. And I need you not to ask me why.’ He requested leaving no room for argument.</p><p>Draco stared at him, whisps of hair blowing in the controlled wind, nodding in silent agreement.</p><p>‘The moment we apperate do not leave my side. Not once. I know the land I’ve studied every knook and crevice, I know where trip foundations may be set, so your potions can be placed. They will have the advantage hav.....’ Harry stoped abruptly.</p><p>In a flash Harry had summoned his fathers cloak, knocking himself and Malfoy to the ground and pulling the cloak over them. Just in time, as the protection charms fell. The rain came crashing down around them. And the enemy attacked.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I now pronounce you dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for super bad smut lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screams rang in both men’s ears, throughout the silence of the battle ground.</p>
<p>As Harry cast protection charms around the tent he was glad he had placed in his pouch. Malfoy trailing behind Harry, placing a ring of potions around the protection charms for added measure, before the two retreated inside.</p>
<p>Sticky footprints could be heard through the silence of the tent has Harry made his way to the kitchen, as Malfoy sat at the dining table, neither one noticing or caring that they were both covered in blood.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know why he made them dinner, maybe for the illusion of normalcy but the two sat at the table staring at nothing as their food sat before them growing cold, Harry found himself rising from the table and heading the the lounge and setting it up for Draco to sleep on. Before making his way to his room and closing the divider.</p>
<p>He stared at his double bed, that was illuminated by the blue Flame that sat in jars beside his bed, resting on a pile of suitcases that served as a nightstand. He had no idea how long he stood there for but it wasn’t long until he felt draco come up beside him.</p>
<p>Draco began to undress.</p>
<p>First came his shirt, flinging it to the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed, hands between his knees breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Harry joined him, mimicking his stance.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to be alone tonight.’ Draco breathed.</p>
<p>‘Neither do I.’ Harry whispered softly.</p>
<p>When asked later neither man could tell who made the first move, but it was fast and oh so heated, the rest of their cloths soon found their way to the floor.</p>
<p>Harry found himself beneath Draco’s blood stained body, the two frotting feverishly against one another. It wasn’t enough though.</p>
<p>Draco whispered something wandless, Harry gasped and things became more, well more as the two joined, wrapping their arms around each other needing to be closer.</p>
<p>Thrusting, kissing, coming.</p>
<p>The two collapsed onto each other with a groan, a gasp and sobs.</p>
<p>Clutching each other close the two spent the rest of what was rest of the night crying in each others arms till exhaustion overcame them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The early hours of the morning while the sun still slept, found Harry sitting in a steel tub that resided in his tent.</p>
<p>Steam rising off of it and Harry, as he once again found himself staring off blankly. He felt like he should be doing something, but he just couldn’t grasp what that was.</p>
<p>Subconsciously he heard a rustle but his body refused to see what it was, continuing to stare at the blooms of steam. The water sloshed around him and the feeling of a skin on his back greeted him.</p>
<p>A wave of magic washed over Harry as he saw a jug from his peripheral vision.</p>
<p>‘Come here Potter’ Draco commanded gently.</p>
<p>Harry lent back on auto pilot resting his head against Draco’s chest, as Draco began to pour the water over Harrys hair and body, washing and rinsing and ridding him of the sweat and blood that still clung to him, the dirt that stained his beard.</p>
<p>Once he was clean Harry, turned around to return the favour. He gently undid Draco’s braid, trying not to get his fingers caught in the dried blood and he brushed his hands though the stained strands and pouring the jug over him.</p>
<p>He cleaned him slowly and gently glad that what little of his mind he did have thought to perform a staisis on the tub before he got in.</p>
<p>Harry played with Draco’s hair for what felt like hours, the water grown dirty with the filth of the day before, the two of them both pruney, but harry still didn’t want to get out, it was to much because once he got out of the tub that meant dealing and Harry would really rather not.</p>
<p>How could he.</p>
<p>Draco however had no such qualms, releasing himself from his grasp, stepping out on the tub dick hard and summing a towel, which soon found itself around his waist. Another towel flew into his hands, standing in front of harry he spread out the towel for him to climb into.</p>
<p>With a sigh Harry rose stepping into the waiting fabric as Draco warped it around him. The soft fabric tenting as much as Malfoy was.</p>
<p>The two dried and dressed themselves in silence, Draco having collected his belongings before....</p>
<p>‘The scavengers/vultures will be here soon, we best pack up camp before they show.’ Draco prompted.</p>
<p>Harry knew of course. The scavengers or ‘vultures’ as they have come to be called by the soldiers, were in charge of collecting the dead. They were a neutral party in the war, one of the safest regiments in the Godric forsaken, buggering piss stain of a war.</p>
<p>Ron was a vulture.</p>
<p>He knew he should get his shit together for their arrival, as new 1st commander of his platoon, Harry surprised a laugh at the thought. A platoon of two, what an army they made.</p>
<p>‘I cant go out there Draco.’ He confessed.</p>
<p>Malfoy took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. ‘I don’t want to either. I can’t bare to see our platoon out there cold, lifeless. Some.. some of them not even, not even whole. I know what your feeling Potter. They were my friends too. But we cant let their death be in vain.’</p>
<p>Draco pulled Harry towards him, their breath mingling. ‘We’ll do this together’ he assured him.</p>
<p>‘When did you become the one who gave speeches.’ He drawled.</p>
<p>‘Since the chosen one needed me to.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>‘HARRY!’ A weight plowed into Harry, as he was assaulted with a sea of red hair.</p>
<p>Hugging him back fiercely, Harry thanked Merlin his best mate was here.</p>
<p>‘I thought you were dead! When I heard where we were going and the platoon that...’ he pulled back getting a good look at Harry, before hugging him again. ‘Thank Merlin your alive.’</p>
<p>‘Sssh.’ Harry whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>‘How do you expect me to stay quite when my best mates alive.’ Ron implored, finally releasing harry from his Bear hold.</p>
<p>‘Because. The enemy don’t know that. Why do you think I led you over here.’ Gesturing to the secluded grove in which they stood.</p>
<p>‘You two are lucky I had the presence of mind to place a silencing charm.’ Draco drawled making his way out from behind a large moss covered boulder, leaning against it with a cocky air.</p>
<p>Ron actually looked grateful to see him. ‘Malfoy! I never thought I’d be glad to see you survive.’</p>
<p>‘I wouldn’t have, if not for Potter.’ He stated, his gaze on harry.</p>
<p>Harry glanced over his shoulder, and catching Draco’s eye, quickly turning his attention back on Ron.</p>
<p>‘This was a strategic hit Ron. They knew where we were. They knew our whole platoon was here, unprepared. It was a saluter, we tried to fight back it was no use, we were outnumbered, outwittedand someone on the inside working for the Norwegians. Someone on the gamot, it all goes back to them Ron.’ Harry revealed.</p>
<p>Ron looked struck by the revelation, while Malfoy just looked miffed.</p>
<p>‘Now Potter...’</p>
<p>‘No. Draco. I know what you are going to say, but diplomacy wont work if the body is corrupt. I know you are still apart of the gamot. But face it Malfoy, this war keeps pointing back to the gamot.’ Harry interrupted.</p>
<p>Draco sighed, he couldn’t deny that there was a grain of truth to Potters words. </p>
<p>‘So what do you propose we do.’</p>
<p>‘We become Ak’s’ Harry breathed.</p>
<p>Ron and Draco gasped.</p>
<p>‘Are you insane Potter! After what we just went through. You want us to become hit wizards.’ Draco scowled, his ire evident in is stoney expression.</p>
<p>‘I’m doing this, because of what we just went through. We now have a chance to turn the table of this war. There wont be diplomacy till the corrupt are gone we have the means to collect information under the radar. Trust me Draco. It’s the only way.’ Harry pleaded.</p>
<p>‘I have to agree with Malfoy. This sounds a bit barmy mate. Treasonous even, and need I remind you that Hermione is on the gamot. You know, my wife.’ Ron exclaimed, hands thrown wide. ‘Just how do you plan on executing this plan of yours.’</p>
<p>Harry had thought of that.</p>
<p>‘We become what they think we are.’ Summoning a twig, with a flick of wand the twig transfigured into a carbon copy of himself. ‘We become dead.’</p>
<p>Bothe men looked at him in horror, at the flawless spellwork.</p>
<p>‘What about my sister! Your kids! Our family! What about them Harry. You cant just put them through this!’ Ron barked.</p>
<p>‘He’s right Potter. And not just about your family. What about mine. My son!’ Draco added.</p>
<p>‘I know what we would be putting them through. But what’s the alternative. Have them grow up believing they need to enlist in this war. I put an end to the first war so they would be free of this. I’m doing this for them.’ Harry sated passionately.</p>
<p>‘Why draw me into this then. What does that accomplish.’ Ron questioned, brows furrowed, ears red.</p>
<p>‘I think that’s obvious Weasley. He wants you as our informant.’ Draco stated. Looking over at Harry for signs he was wrong.</p>
<p>He wasn’t.</p>
<p>Ron flicked his head back an forth between the two. ‘You fucking barmy Harry! I’m a neutral party. I am not to inter fear in warfare.’ He seethed, turning his back on Harry, and onto Draco. ‘And you! You aren’t actually thinking of going along with this madness.’</p>
<p>‘I..’ Draco stammered. Cursing himself for such an unmalfoyish trait.</p>
<p>‘Make the unbreakable vow.’ Harry proclaimed. As if it wasn’t his life he’d just put on the line. ‘Make the unbreakable vow. And I promise no harm will come to our family. And we will bring an end to the war.’</p>
<p>Malfoy was beside himself. ‘Potter. Don’t be stupid you will never survive a vow like that. There are to many uncertainties. You’ll die!’ Draco pleaded.</p>
<p>‘Than I die. After all...’ he pointed at his doppelgänger that lay prone and lifeless on the grass. ‘I’m already dead.’</p>
<p>Silence filled the field, it seemed to stretch on into forever until..</p>
<p>‘Malfoy. Take out your wand.’ Weasley ordered, as he made his way to Harry clasping his forearm in the universal sign of an unbreakable vow.</p>
<p>Draco wanted to scream. But being a Malfoy he settled for a well placed scowl.</p>
<p>‘I hope you both know that you are idiotic and foolish and I wont be at either of your funerals.’ Draco scowled.</p>
<p>Then with a flick of his wand he cast the unbreakable vow.</p>
<p>And Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, were officially dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you see any mistakes don’t hesitate to let me know. Enjoy lovely’s :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Days go by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time skips and smut I what your in for this chap, also I feel like my reason for the war is lame I honestly couldn’t think of any other reason for it. </p>
<p>Anyway hope you enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life as an A.K was not what either man expected. But It served the war efforts far more effectively than their two years in the platoon. That’s not to say it didn’t have a major influence on their psyche. After all killing has a way of chipping away ones soul.</p>
<p>The two of them only killed when necessity dictated it.</p>
<p>Now was one of those times.</p>
<p>‘Potter. Take my hand!’ He yelled down the side of the cliff face, where the boy who lived clung onto the rocks for dear life.</p>
<p>‘GO GET FARMON.’ He yelled back up, over the howling wind.</p>
<p>Their target Farmon. Had been the one to push Harry off the cliff in an attempt to escape. But Harry needing to be the hero that he is, had taken Farmon over with him. And the man was now dangling from Harry’s legs.</p>
<p>‘I MIGHT HIT YOU.’ Draco screamed.</p>
<p>‘JUST DO IT!!!’ Was Harry screamed back scrambling for purchase.</p>
<p>Draco realised what Harry would later recount as a war cry, before firing the A.K. Farmon body falling into the crashing waves below.</p>
<p>‘WELL. HURRY UP AND GRAB ME MALFOY.’ Harry barked.</p>
<p>‘I got you Potter hold on.’</p>
<p>With a howl of exhaustion, Draco pulled him up. His hair coming lose from the harsh winds as Harry made his way back up on solid ground. The two hugging each other close and breathing heavily in each other’s grasp.</p>
<p>With a pop! They were back in what Harry had dubbed their tent.</p>
<p>As soon as they landed, lips crashed against each other fast and hungry. Malfoy pushing Harry backwards onto the lounge while simultaneously pulling his robes apart and pants down in one swift movement. And with Harry’s dick free Draco made quick work of swallowing it down till it hit the back of his throat.</p>
<p>Harrys hands digging into the mess of Draco’s hair as he guided him back and forth. Not that Draco needed much guidance, in the half a year since they became A.K, Draco knew how to make Harry come undone with only his pure blooded tongue.</p>
<p>And oh the sounds Harry made when he came undone.</p>
<p>With his head thrown back, so all Draco could see was his bearded neck bobbing, Harry came and Draco swallowed down every salty drop.</p>
<p>Rising from his knees he guided a pliant potter over to the arm of the lounge, turning him around so his naked arse was on show and limp member between his legs, Draco’s member twitched in anticipation at the sight, as he freed it from the confines of his pants.</p>
<p>With a wandless spell cast Harry’s way, he was stretched and ready for him. A well placed thrust and he was inside the brunet, Draco’s left hand wrapped around his neck as he panted beautifuly with each new thrust.</p>
<p>All to soon there coupling had climaxed with the both of them coming with a silent cream, falling onto to the coach in a blissful haze.</p>
<p>This was another of the many new developments in their lives.</p>
<p>The fucking.</p>
<p>After that first night it was something the two indulged in after a mission. Though... it had begun to grow to every night, or whenever the mood struck them.</p>
<p>But they never talked about it. Not once. It was a silent rule between the two. They both wanted, well needed to talk about it, but they also didn’t want to talk about it.</p>
<p>So they simply didn’t.</p>
<p>***<br/>‘We. got. info.’ Harry panted, as he rode himself up and down Draco’s cock. His nails scratching into Draco’s skin for purchase.</p>
<p>‘I..ugh....know...I....fucking....love...it....when..you...make them talk.’ Draco gasped. Grasping Harry’s hands to make them go faster.</p>
<p>‘We are.....ugh..that much....closer to ending this...Agghhhhh!’ Harry filling himself with Draco that much more.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>‘Oh Harry. You do so know how I hate it, when you ignore me in favour of your maps.’ Draco smirked as he towers over a bound Harry, that lay spread eagle over his map table.</p>
<p>Draco climbed atop him arse placed over his face.</p>
<p>‘You are going to have to do a lot of arse kissing to make it up to me.’ He grinned devilishly.</p>
<p>Holding on to the edge of the table so he was in the perfect position, as Harry began to devour his arse.</p>
<p>Draco knew if he wanted Harry could unbind himself in a second flat. The fact he didn’t gave Draco a wicked sense of power.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Screams pierced the peaceful night, as Draco screamed out in his sleep.</p>
<p>Harry waking at the sound turning to wake Draco from his night terrors. With a gasp, Draco jolted into a sitting position.</p>
<p>Harry sooshing him with a soothing voice, coaxing him into his arms, lying him back down across his chest, and snugging his head under his chin.</p>
<p>‘What was it.’ He whispered, running his fingers gently through his hair.</p>
<p>‘Nagini.’ Was his soft reply.</p>
<p>‘Ah. I thought using parsel tongue might trigger something.’ Harry apologised.</p>
<p>‘S’not your fault. The target was trained in the specialist dark arts squadron. You had no choice.’ He said, snuggling closer into Harrys warm skin.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t though. I just wanted to scare the smug bastard, is it my fault he thinks he can plural the ministry secrets because he thinks no one can understand him.’ He chuckled.</p>
<p>A ‘mmmm’ left Draco’s lips as he began to drift off again.</p>
<p>‘Go to sleep Draco. I’m here.’ Harry smiled kissing his forehead.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harry Riley topped but on one rare occasion. It was on this rare occurrence that Ron found them. The two of them lost in the throws of passion, surrounded by a mound of pillows.</p>
<p>Harry had Draco by the French braid, as he fucked draco at a tortures pace.</p>
<p>Draco had gotten distracted during their mission, and the target had turned her wand on herself after hexing Draco. That happened if the enemy found themselves about to be tutored for questions. They ended it before the enemy could even try.</p>
<p>She was the first on they had lost.</p>
<p>Harry found himself picking up the pace, until they both came together. Harry panting hard as he slipped out of Malfoy tight hole. Getting up and resting against the grandfather clock that stood nearby.</p>
<p>Staring down at the beautiful mess he’d made of Draco.</p>
<p>‘Oh please. Don’t stop on my account.’</p>
<p>Harry’s head shot up to find his brother in-law standing at the entrance of their tent. A scowl affixed to his freckled face, as it grew red.</p>
<p>Draco suddenly less blissed out than he was a moment ago, his face flashing with alarm for a millisecond. Before a cool act of composure replaced it. With no shame at all he rose from the pillows, starkers as the day he was born and headed to the bath.</p>
<p>Leaving Harry and and Ron, Alone.</p>
<p>Ron rose an eyebrow at Harry pointedly.</p>
<p>Looking down Harry realised he to was naked as the day he was born. Summing his robe, he followed Ron into the dining area.</p>
<p>‘Don’t try to explain.’ He said taking a seat.</p>
<p>‘Ron. I....’</p>
<p>‘I thought I just said not to speak!’ He reprimanded. The sound of Draco filling the bath, white noise in the background.</p>
<p>Scratching his beard, he waited for Ron to continue.</p>
<p>‘Frankly, I am amazed you went this long. Ive heard stories about what happens in the field. I get it. I’m not happy about it. In fact I’m furious, but I do get it. Just as long as your ember you are still married to my sister. You may be legally dead but you are still magically bound to her, through marriage.’</p>
<p>‘Like I don’t know that Ron.’ Harry chided.</p>
<p>‘She is still grieving so you better. And the kids. Actually Albus and......’</p>
<p>‘Don’t tell me. I’ve, I’ve already missed three years of their lives. James will have graduated by by now, and Teddy has probably started a life with Victorie. And Lil’s, little Lil’s. I’ve missed so much...’</p>
<p>Ron frowned. ‘Need I remind you, that was your idea.’</p>
<p>‘I KNOW. I know... we are this close to ending the war the intel we have on the gamot. The puppet master, two more jobs and we will have everything we need to end this war. You all set on your end.’ He queried.</p>
<p>‘Yes. Actually that’s why I’ve come. Hermione is ready to take over as minister once Bone’s is down. She’s I still cant believe the girl we went to school with is behind it all. Are you positive its her.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t know how many times I have to bring you a target for you to believe me.’</p>
<p>‘I just. Diagon, she’s to blame for it. The platoon, the war. Everything. What was the motive, why all this death. Destruction. Why even bring the Norwegians into it all.’ He pondered.</p>
<p>‘Two more targets and you will have your answer. The Norwegians were jut pawns in her game, but from what I’ve gathered..’ Harry paused, looking over his shoulder the sound of the water running having stoped.</p>
<p>Ron didn’t need him to continue to know where he was going with this. ‘Why?’</p>
<p>‘Lucius.’ Was his simple reply. Rons eyes widened. ‘So this is all some sick form of revenge?’ He whispered back.</p>
<p>‘From what we have gathered so far, the hits Britain has taken have favours the gamot. We are wining the battles but losing the war. They first took Draco of the gamot and enlisted him, it was a clever move. And from my research he was the only one on the gamot that was forcibly enlisted. Ive also run the numbers, and surely you have seen as your work as a vulture that our platoon has had the highest losses of any squadron.’</p>
<p>Ron nodded summoning a bottle of fire whiskey to the table, pouring them both a glass.</p>
<p>‘I also don’t think, she believes that he his dead.’</p>
<p>‘What gave you that impression.’ Ron asked taking a swig from his glass.</p>
<p>‘When we don’t make a direct A.K, when we apprehend they never go for me. They always target Draco, sometimes I feel as if I’m not there to them. At first I simply brushed it off, but it kept happing. We have been at this a year we know how to sense a wand on our backs. And Ron there is one on Draco’s.</p>
<p>And I think he knows it to.’</p>
<p>They continued on that line of thought until it came time for Ron to leave.</p>
<p>‘Take care Harry.’ He said, on his way out, pausing at the exit to turn back eyes locked on Harrys. ‘Oh an Harry. When the war ends. This thing you’ve got going with Malfoy, it ends to.’ Brooking no room for argument.</p>
<p>‘When the war ends.’ He acknowledged.</p>
<p>With a nod of agreement he left.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Muffled screams filled the tent, as Harry apperated them straight onto their bed.</p>
<p>Draco’s screamed, scrunching up his face in pain, tears spilling out the sides of his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Don’t move Malfoy. Just. Just stay there I’ll go get some potions.’ Harry struggled to get out, adrenaline and panic coursing through him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t thinking as he raced through the tent to Draco’s potion cabinet, instead of just summing them to his side, he wasn’t think because Draco was laying on their bed with Half his right arm hexed off.</p>
<p>Harry ran back in with warm towels, healing potions, skeligrow and musclemaker and skincralwer.</p>
<p>Draco had eyes closed when Harry came back.</p>
<p>‘DRACO!!’ He screamed almost dropping the potions and towels.</p>
<p>‘I’m not dead yet Potter’ came the weak reply.</p>
<p>A relived sigh fell from Harry lips, as he bent down beside him. ‘Don’t you dare scare me like that. Your not going to die.’ He implored, getting to work cleaning the wound.</p>
<p>Draco let out a howl of pain that made harry wince in sympathy.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry. If I don’t clean it, it will grow back infected.’</p>
<p>Draco let out another whimper in return. As Harry continued rinsing the wound, applying alcohol before another sanitising potion.</p>
<p>‘How do you know it will grow back.’ Malfoy breath sharply, teeth clenched.</p>
<p>‘Because it will.’</p>
<p>‘It was a hex potter. I don’t recall your brother in-laws ear ever growing back.’</p>
<p>Harry stared at the stump that was Malfoys right arm, pressing into the bloody area a little to hard.</p>
<p>‘That was a different hex. George was hit with a dark curse. I recognised this one. It will grow back Draco. It will!’ He tried to reassure him.</p>
<p>Malfoy turned to look at his dark mark. ‘They could have at least got the other arm.’</p>
<p>‘That’s not funny.’ Harry barked. Wrapping the stump just below Draco’s elbow, in a pain relieving paste. Harry noted his features relax almost immediately.</p>
<p>‘I wasn’t joking. That horrid tattoo would be gone and everyone would quite staring at it.’ He stated, eyes following Harry.</p>
<p>‘Well I’m glad they didn’t.’ Harry shot back looking into his beautiful grey eyes. Without hesitation he reached over to Draco’s left arm, intwining their fingers. ‘To me it shows you made a mistake. You had a past, but your future isn’t that mark Draco. You are not that mark.’</p>
<p>‘I know that. But to everyone else its a symbol that I could turn on them at any second. I loved our platoon, I was friends with most everyone int it. But they would star, I saw in there eyes, “can I trust him”.’</p>
<p>‘I trust you.’ Harry reassured him.</p>
<p>Draco smiled up at him sadly. ‘I know you do potter. But another draw back to it is...its why we are in this war. The reason the war started.</p>
<p>Harry almost feel over, eyes growing wide.</p>
<p>‘How long?’</p>
<p>‘Come on Potter. Ive known for quite some time. This war is because of me. We make quite the pair don’t we Potter. They should call us some pithy name, like....The war starters, or some such rot.’ He laughed weakly, humourlessly. ‘Yes, Potter. Looks like you have some competition for undesirable no.1’</p>
<p>Harry had no words. So he simply took the dark mark up to his lips. And kissed.</p>
<p>The two stayed staring at each other, till Harry shoved the three repairing potions down Malfoy's throat. Removing the bonds around his arm</p>
<p>‘Get some rest Draco. Your in for a rough night.’ He ordered, spelling the area clean, and squgiffing the bloody sheets.</p>
<p>As predicted. Malfoy spent the night tossing and turning, sweating and moaning. Harry was with him through it all, cleaning the sheets when needed. Administering pain relieving potions, and holding him tight when he cried.</p>
<p>It was after one particularly gut wrenching fit, as Harry held him, the man high on pain relievers that Draco asked the forbidden question they had been avoiding for near on a year.</p>
<p>‘We never talk about it.’ He croaked.<br/>‘About what?’ Harry mumbled into his shoulder eyes closed and drowsy with exhaustion.</p>
<p>‘About this.’ He answered, rubbing his good arm across Harry’s legs, where they wrapped around him.</p>
<p>‘Why start now then.’ Harry murmured into his shoulder. Silence encompasses them. ‘It’s best we don’t.’ Harry said lamely.</p>
<p>Another round of silence passed.</p>
<p>‘Okay.’ Draco replied. His soft fingers continuing to trace patterns on Harry’s legs.</p>
<p>By morning Draco’s arm was fully healed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Run away with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Though this is a short chapter I felt it needed to stand on its own. </p>
<p>Again if there are any errors let me know and enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war is over.</p>
<p>Both Harry and Draco were stunned and relieved at the. A 3 year war had ended somewhat anticlimactically.</p>
<p>On their last hit, they had been given intel that a strike on Hogwarts had been called. After all that’s where Scorpius was. The ultimate way to lure out Draco.</p>
<p>But now here Ron stood with the news it was over. Hermione had taken the ministers seat and was now minister of magic</p>
<p>It was as Draco had predicted. The war ended not with a battle, but with diplomacy. Bones was gone. Sent to Azkaban for treason to the ministry and orchestration of war. The evidence against her inestimable. She was to receive the kiss by end of week. The last of Azkaban prisoners to receive it till Hermione had the dementors disbanded, and sent to a sanctuary specially designed for them.</p>
<p>‘Well then. I better go get that ogdens I’ve been saving for this exact moment.’ Draco beamed heading off to wherever he had hidden the expensive bottle of alcohol.</p>
<p>Harry watching him depart, turning back to Ron once he was out of sight.</p>
<p>‘What?’ He wondered at the queer look on Ron’s face.</p>
<p>‘End it now. Harry.’ He ordered making to leave.</p>
<p>‘What?’ He repeated.</p>
<p>‘End. It. Harry.’ Ron insisted.</p>
<p>‘I said I would.’ Harry said sounding miffed.</p>
<p>‘Good. I’ll set everything in order for both of your returns. You have one night Harry. That’s all I’m giving you.’ Grabbing his jacket he pulled out his wand. ‘One night.’ He repeated.</p>
<p>And with a crack! He was gone.</p>
<p>‘Where’d Weasley go?’ Draco questioned, a bottle of Ogden's and three glasses in his hands. </p>
<p>Harry got of the lounge, taking the objects off him, and placing them on the table behind him. ‘He’s off to resurrect us. We have till morning.’</p>
<p>Grabbing his hand he led him to their room.</p>
<p>It was funny now he thought about it. In the year that they had been “dead”. This tent had become their home. And tomorrow, they would take it down for the last time.</p>
<p>Tonight though....</p>
<p>They took each others robes of slowly, a leaving a trail to the bed.</p>
<p>Naked the began to kiss only stopping to come up for air. In no time Draco had Harry on his back, Harry relinquishing all control for one last time.</p>
<p>Draco, preparing him at a leisurely pace, before entering him slow and sure. The two clinging to each other needed to be closer, gasping at kisses and slow thrusts. The two coming one after the other. Out of breath and sweat slicked. Joined in the most intimate way possible.</p>
<p>They fell asleep like that Draco still deep inside Harry.</p>
<p>Just before morning the two woke frotting against each other hands intwined.</p>
<p>When the sun rose into the sky, tell the world it was time for a new day, the two went about there morning routine as usual. Packing the tent away for the last time.</p>
<p>Now standing in the wooded area they had called home for who knew how many weeks, the two lifted the protection charm that surrounded their little eden.</p>
<p>The sound of the forest filtering in as the charm fell on the clearing. Neither knowing what to say. What does one say in a moment like this.</p>
<p>‘So. Um. I. I. Guess, guess this is goodbye.’ Harry stuttered.</p>
<p>‘Eloquent as ever Potter.’ Draco smiled.</p>
<p>Harry returned his smile, outstretching his arm, in the communal offering of a handshake. ‘Friends.’</p>
<p>A glint lit up Draco’s eyes as he took the proffered hand. ‘I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.’ He smirked.</p>
<p>The two let out a chuckle leaning in as if to kiss.</p>
<p>That was till Draco pulled back. ‘We shouldn’t.’ Both taking a step back.</p>
<p>‘Well, then. I guess this is goodbye Draco.’</p>
<p>‘Goodbye Harry.’</p>
<p>Both turned to apparat to their respective families.</p>
<p>Until.</p>
<p>‘Fuck it.’ Harry stated, turning back to Draco, and pushing him into the nearest tree, with a kiss.</p>
<p>‘One last time.’ Harry moaned, into Draco’s ear. His bread dragging across Malfoy’s porcelain skin.</p>
<p>‘Fuck yes!’ Draco groaned. Pulling down his pants as Harry did the same, jumping into Draco’s arms one he had rid himself of the offending garment. Draco spinning him onto the the tree.</p>
<p>Their coupling was rough and frenzied, with absolutely no finesse. Draco having to find Harry’s entrance once or twice in his impatience. But fuck it if it wasn’t the best sex they’d had.</p>
<p>With a grunt Draco came just after Harry pulling out only once Harry ha milked every last drop. Before placing the man back on his feet.</p>
<p>They cleaned each other up, and put each other away. Resting against the rough bark of the tree.</p>
<p>‘Run away with me Harry!’</p>
<p>Harry almost choked, head whipping over to face the blond, watching in fascination as he reblat his hair.</p>
<p>‘What?’</p>
<p>‘Run away with me.” Draco repeated. Taking Harry’s slack hands in his. ‘Everyone already thinks we’re dead. We can leave. Go anywhere, be anything. Run away with me Harry.’ He pleaded. Eyes full of hope.</p>
<p>Harry didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>So like often happens when he doesn’t know how to react. His mouth ran away from him, speaking before his heart could catch up.</p>
<p>‘You said we wouldn’t talk about it.’</p>
<p>Draco’s face fell. Harry’s chest constricted.</p>
<p>‘What about our family’s. Our children. Our wives. We are still magically bound to them.’</p>
<p>‘They think we’re dead. They mourned us. They moved on.’ Draco pleaded.</p>
<p>‘What about your mother. Do you really want her to spend the rest of her days, thinking that her son is dead. Because if my mother were here I can assure you I wouldn’t put her through that.’</p>
<p>‘STOP AVOIDING THIS HARRY..’ Draco yelled.</p>
<p>‘You said we weren’t going to talk about this.’ Harry pleaded.</p>
<p>‘Well i fucking want to talk about it. We were a fucking cou...’</p>
<p>‘I SAID IM NOT TALKING ABOUT IT!’ Harry screamed, a flock of birds abandoning their perch in a nearby tree.</p>
<p>‘SO THATS IT. JUST LIKE THAT THE LAST YEAR NEVER HAPPENED.’ Draco shot back with a sneer.</p>
<p>The fight left Harry.</p>
<p>‘I said. I don’t want to talk about it. Goodbye Draco.’ Harry whispered.</p>
<p>‘HARRY!’</p>
<p>With a crack! Harry was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again if there are any mistakes don’t hesitate to let me know.</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Harry a day before. He was ready to face his family, for the first time in three years.</p>
<p>He had owned Ron when the man had sent a patroness asking where he was, telling the man he needed just one more day to himself before dealing with the weight of returning from the dead. Booking a muggle hotel for the night with a well placed confoundess on the administrative staff.</p>
<p>Ron’s owl, resumed him that their family was still in the dark about his status and to take all the time he needed, before returning. With a well pointed P.S that he was in fact alone.</p>
<p>Harry was indeed very much alone. Planning to wallow in his hotel room with his racing thoughts. But Harry was never one to stay still for long, so he took himself for a stroll around muggle London.</p>
<p>There had been many changes to the city, in the years he had been gone. New shops lined walkways. Old shops had disappeared, strange technology advertised in window displays.</p>
<p>He wandered around aimlessly a few hours more, till he couldn’t bare to be away from his children one second more.</p>
<p>So now there he stood. On the steps of 12 Grimuald place. He’d had the home refurbished and insisted they move there when the second Great War started. Needing a home that was safe from those who would seek to harm his family.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Harry knocked.</p>
<p>And knocked again, by the fifth time he was just ready to open the door. Then someone answered.</p>
<p>‘Hello?’ A tall auburn haired boy answered the door.</p>
<p>‘James?’ Harry stared in awe. Pushing past the threshold and embracing him in a bone crushing hug. So happy he wept.</p>
<p>His mirth was short lived though when a wand was pressed against his throat.</p>
<p>‘Look I don’t know who you think you are or how you found this house. But you about 3 seconds before I summon the.....’</p>
<p>‘Do I really look that different? I can shave the beard if that helps. I didn’t have one the last time you saw me.’</p>
<p>Those brown eyes of his son looked over him more closely. Before grabbing his father into a hug. ‘DAD!’</p>
<p>‘Hey kiddo.’ Harry beamed.</p>
<p>‘They. They said you were dead. We buried you. I cried we all cried. But your here. Your alive.’ James sobbed. Pulling Harry back into a fierce hug. ‘Dad.’ He sobbed again. ‘Your alive. Your alive!’</p>
<p>‘I’m here kiddo. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.’ Harry cried.</p>
<p>The two holding each other close. They had a lot to catch up on.</p>
<p>‘How did you survive?’ James asked. Some time later. They two sitting across from each other in the kitchen, two cups of tea making themselves as they spoke.</p>
<p>‘I think it may be best to hold off on explanations till after your mum and siblings are all here.’ Taking a sip of his English tea, a sigh of contempt escaping his lips. It had been to long since he’d had a proper English tea.</p>
<p>Ginny would make one for him every morning and afternoon, before and after work.</p>
<p>‘Uh. Speaking of, where um, Whereis your mum.’ He blushed, scratching at his beard.</p>
<p>‘Oh, she’s at work. She’s the head of the prophet these days.’ James beamed, looking proud of his mother’s accomplishments. This in turn made harry smile to see his son so proud of Ginny. ‘Well, co-head. She shares the title with auntie Luna.’</p>
<p>Harry grinned. ‘Luna! Wow, now there’s a name I haven’t heard since before the war. How’s she doing?’</p>
<p>James rubbed a hand behind his neck, making Harry raise a brow. That was one of his own tells, when he was about to say something he knew another wouldn’t like. Draco actually pointed it out to him when he was first drafted.</p>
<p>Unwarranted images flashed through his mind at the thought of draco. Sweat soaked skin, long blond locks, that left unattended looked like waves as they fell down aristocratic shoulders.....Shaking his head he tried to clear it off those images.</p>
<p>He was home now with family. The war was over. That part of his life. His life with Draco. Was over.</p>
<p>‘Uh, she’s doing well as can be expected. What with Xenophilius passing in Diagon that um... yeah we actually see quite a bit of her, none that her and mum are work partners and... Lily’sdatingthetwins.’ He rushed.</p>
<p>Harry felt his blood boil. ‘I’m, sorry. What!’</p>
<p>‘We see Luna a bit.’ He smiled overly cheerful.</p>
<p>‘James!!!’ Harry goaded sternly.</p>
<p>‘Look dad, I don’t mean to be rude or anything. But. You haven’t really got any business coming back after three years, and have any say on how we are living. Because up until an hour ago we though you were dead!’ James scolded.</p>
<p>Harry felt as if he’d been struck. Because, well he had a point. That didn’t mean it didn’t sting.</p>
<p>‘I was trying to end a war. It’s not like I just pissed off till the mood struck me to come back.’</p>
<p>James at least had the decency to look apologetic.</p>
<p>‘But. Your right. I don’t have the right to tell any of you how to live your lives. So why don’t you tell me about yours.’</p>
<p>‘Oh, um well. Ive been helping out at the joke shop while uncle Ron’s been gone. And well, I want to take it over for uncle George he’s ready to retire. Mind, that probably wont happen for years yet. But he knows that Fred II and Rox are more into flying then the shop, so that’s, well that’s my plan.’ He finished, shooting Harry an uncertain smile.</p>
<p>‘Well I think that’s brilliant James.’ He reached over grasping his hand. ‘truly.’</p>
<p>James grin grew. ‘Thanks dad. Mum and gran weren’t receptive to the idea. Said I was wasting my potential.’ He scoffed.</p>
<p>‘Nonsense James! Fred and George got told that by Molly, more then once and look what they made for themselves. The Weasley name will be remembered for years to come because of them. This is in your blood. On both sides actually. And not to brag or anything but I was actually their first investor.’ Harry beamed.</p>
<p>‘Really?’</p>
<p>‘Really.’ Harry grinned. ‘I’m proud of you James.’</p>
<p>Tears sprang to James eyes.</p>
<p>‘Hey...hey, what’s the matter.’ Harry consoled him, making his way around the table.</p>
<p>‘It’s just I...I... never thought I’d get to hear you say that to me again. Fuck, dad. I missed you.’ He sobbed into Harrys shirt.</p>
<p>Harry held him closer. Because he knew if his father had come back from the dead. He knew he’d never let him go.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>‘So, what time does your mother get home?’ Harry scratched the back of his head staring down at the sandwich James made them.Then turning his attention to the grandfather clock in the corner lounge that had just ticked 4:30pm.</p>
<p>The two had passed the time catching up on each other’s lives. James showing his dad the new inventions he’d created for the joke shop. Harry knew his son was gifted but to see it channeled into something constructive. Brought him more joy then he could possibly know.</p>
<p>‘She’s usually here about quarter to. But big news days are unpredictable.’</p>
<p>‘Right!’ Harry tried to sound nonplussed. But the truth was, he was shitting himself.</p>
<p>He hasn’t seen his wife in 3 years, and they hadn’t spoken for one. What did one do when reconnecting with ones wife? Probably stoped referring to themselves as one. He thought.</p>
<p>James fiddled with his sandwich for a second, before jumping up and grabbing his jacket from the hallway hooks, near the front door.</p>
<p>Harry jumped up to follow him. ‘Where are you going?’ He fretted.</p>
<p>‘To Teddy’s. I think you and mum need to be alone for this.’ Popping on his gloves and beanie. Opening the door, he hesitated in the entrance way. ‘You’ll still be here when i get back wont you?’ He worried.</p>
<p>Harry’s mind flashed. “Run away with me, Harry.”</p>
<p>‘Yes, James. I will be here when you get back.’ James turned back and gave him one last hug, before closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Now what?</p>
<p>So Harry went through the house, noting all the changes made to the once dreary place. His children’s things were scattered everywhere. Pieces of themselves could be found littered throughout the home.</p>
<p>James inventions, Albus art, hanging on most walls. And Lily’s numerous hobbies could be found in near on every room.</p>
<p>He was just about to enter his old office when the sound of the floo flaring to life, filled his ears. Heals sounded on them hardwood floors, and the clinking of glasses being moved about drew Harry down the stairs.</p>
<p>His heart thumping a mile a minute.</p>
<p>Entering the kitchen he found Ginny. Her back to him as she searched through the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of elf wine.</p>
<p>‘Pour me one to would you Gin.’ Harry breathed.</p>
<p>The bottle fell from Ginny’s grip. Harry catching it with a prompt flick of his wrist, the bottle floating back into the fridge.</p>
<p>‘Please be there when I turn around.’ She pleaded. Spinning swiftly to face him. ‘Your alive!’ She gasped. Sprinting into his arms.</p>
<p>The hug was all encompassing, warm and welcoming. Harry had missed them. Oh how he had missed them. But he couldn’t stop a part of his brain from telling him, that there was something slightly off about them. To...soft.</p>
<p>Ginny pulled away slightly, staring at him like she couldn’t hardly believe, what she could see, feel and smell.</p>
<p>‘Your real!’</p>
<p>‘I’m real.’ He repeated.</p>
<p>Their lips crashing together in a passionate way. Starved of each other for to long.</p>
<p>‘You cut your hair.’ Harry panted, pulling of her top. And grasping her short locks of hair.</p>
<p>‘You grew a beard.’ She moaned, grasping at his furry face.</p>
<p>Both of them divesting the other of their cloths. Ravenous hands reaching out for each other on the kitchen floor. ‘This is kind of gross’ Harry laughed as he flung a crumb out of her hair.</p>
<p>‘I don’t care.’ She grinned back. Grabbing his dick and guiding it to her entrance. ‘It’s been so long Harry.’</p>
<p>‘I know.’ He replied with a wet kiss and well placed thrust into her warm heat. ‘Uhhh.’ She moaned in pleasure.</p>
<p>Harry thrust with abandon, eyes closed and head bent into Ginny’s neck.</p>
<p>‘Gonna make you come to hard Dr....Darling.’ He panted, slowing on his stumble. Before picking up the pace.</p>
<p>His hand slowly stroking her clit as he thrusted.</p>
<p>She came with a high pitched squeal. An odd sound to the low groans he had become accustomed to.</p>
<p>He sped up till he to reached his climax. Pulling out with a pop and popping down breathless beside her. Keeping his eyes closed so as he thought of what just happened.</p>
<p>He’d just shagged his wife. Who he hasn’t shagged in three years. And the whole time all he could think of was Draco.</p>
<p>‘Wow!’ She sighed, hugging him close. ‘Either sex was never any good, or Ive been celibate for to long, because that was..’</p>
<p>‘Yeah.’ He panted distractedly.</p>
<p>Turning over to get a glimpse of that freckled face. He used to know everything about that face. But like most everything since he left, it was subject to change.</p>
<p>She traced along his beard in awe. ‘I can’t believe your alive.’ She whispered.</p>
<p>‘I’m alive.’ Harry, had a feeling he would be saying that for a good while.</p>
<p>‘Why did you make us think you were dead?’</p>
<p>‘That’s. well its a long story, and i would really rather tell everyone together, than have to repeat myself.’ He explained.</p>
<p>‘You have no idea how infuriating that answer is to a reporter.’ She smirked.</p>
<p>He did know. But there was one thing she did have a right to know. Something he couldn’t hide from her.</p>
<p>‘Actually Gin. There is one thing I have to tell you,’ rubbing at the back of his neck, as he sat up.</p>
<p>Ginny rose on her knees behind him. Pressing her naked body against his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>‘You don’t have to Harry.’ She whispered against his ear.</p>
<p>‘Yes, I do.’ He insisted.</p>
<p>‘You really don’t Harry. We were in a war. Apart for three years. I thought you were dead I know what your going to say. Ive heard the stories. It’s fine Harry I’m not thrilled about it. But I understand. As long as it didn’t mean anything...’</p>
<p>The memory gain came unbidden to his mind. “Run away with me.” He took Ginnys arms and warped them more firmly around him.</p>
<p>‘Yeah.’ He replied. ‘It didn’t mean anything.’</p>
<p>He felt her grin against her cheek.</p>
<p>‘Good.’</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The two of them had dinner together, later that night, they had rather a lot to catch up on. Or rather, Ginny caught him up on her life during the war.</p>
<p>‘And then I took over the prophet and merged it with the quibbler. Luna well lets just say she copes with the loss in a different way.’</p>
<p>Ding! Ding! Ding!</p>
<p>Harry turned to face the grandfather clock which had just chimed 11pm, he used to stay up longer than this, but by now he and Draco would be pitching the tent.</p>
<p>Fuck! He hasn’t pitched the tent. He got up and sprinted outside to the backyard. Begging to cast protective charms around the perimeter of the yard.</p>
<p>‘Harry. What are you doing?’ Ginny wondered taking up mantel beside him.</p>
<p>‘I’ve got to pitch the tent.’ Was his simple reply.</p>
<p>Ginny rested her hand over his wand, Harry looked down at it in confusion.</p>
<p>‘Harry.’ She whispered. ‘You don’t have to do this anymore. The war is over, you don’t have to keep running.’</p>
<p>‘Oh.’ Harry said. As his mind supplied “Run away with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nightmares and daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assimilating back to ordinary life had not been an easy task, Harry had found.</p>
<p>So many things had changed. Members of his family, who had been together before he left for the war, now had not talked to each other in months. There was a new Diagon Alley, And family activities they once did religiously had now fell by the way side.</p>
<p>While visiting the Weasley’s he found that he felt odd like a stranger peering in at a new unit that had been changed and reformed to excluded him. Not directly of course, but it didn’t discount how he felt.</p>
<p>Among these changes was the return of his nightmares in full force.</p>
<p>Not ten minutes after he had fallen asleep, he found himself jolting awake to the sound of his own screams.</p>
<p>Ginny groaning next to him in annoyed understanding.</p>
<p>‘Harry. This is the tenth time in less than two weeks. I don’t want to be the bitch who tells you this after all you’ve been through. But I Have a big meeting in the morning and I need my sleep. So either you go to the spare room or I do.’</p>
<p>Harry got up.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry. You stay. I’ll go the spare.’ Placing a kiss on Ginny’s forehead as he grabbed his pillows.</p>
<p>On the groggy trip to the spare he passed James open room, noting it was empty. His son spending most evenings at the flat above WWW or at Teddy’s.</p>
<p>Harry was glad his son had a life. He’d fought for exactly that. So why shouldn’t his son reap the benefits of his sacrifice.</p>
<p>Upon entering the spare, he jumped right into bed, pillow clutched tight to his chest, his eyes closing instantly upon impact. That is until they immediately opened looking up at the uninteresting ceiling.</p>
<p>With a huff he turned over, and over and over. Until admitting defeat and heading for the kitchen.</p>
<p>It was peaceful here.</p>
<p>The moonless night turning the stained glass windows dark. Ginny had insisted on them when the two of them had begun the gargantuan mission of  turning Grimuald into something even close to liveable.</p>
<p>Seemed like a life time since then, two young newlyweds ready to start there life, start there family.</p>
<p>He guessed in a way it was.</p>
<p>The moon, the yard it seemed quite inviting, in the peaceful quite of the night.He soon found himself out on the garden bench staring up at the moonless night.</p>
<p>Draco and him used to do their best work on nights like this. Under cover of the blacking abyss of uncertain night. Harry knowing the way though, with the help of his maps. Draco... well being Draco.</p>
<p>They were a great team, night or day.</p>
<p>Then they would go back to their tent, and fuck. That was their world the two of them and that musty, smelly, Merlin awful tent.</p>
<p>He missed that, he missed them. He missed Draco.</p>
<p>Unwittingly his scared hands wrapped themselves around the pouch that still hung around his neck. The one that housed that Merlin awful, musty, smelly, wonderful tent.</p>
<p>The grass looked better then half the places they had set up camp in their time as AK’s. what could it hurt to pitch it.</p>
<p>Just for one night.</p>
<p>In the blink of an apparition Harry had set the tent, before any of his better judgement could tell him that this was a terrible idea.</p>
<p>He could deal with any fall out later. For now the place he called home for almost three years was there beckoning him to enter.</p>
<p>So he did.</p>
<p>He wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of memories that assaulted him from the mere sight that greeted him.</p>
<p>Every surface held a memory, even the smell brought all those moments he was trying to suppress, over him like an out of control fiendfire.</p>
<p>It was only two weeks ago. Two weeks ago! That he was living in here, with Draco. Fucking on any available surface they could get to the fastest.</p>
<p>Two measly weeks. That’s all.</p>
<p>And here he was sitting on the bed they had made...... well, images of that night filled his head.</p>
<p>That time was different. They were different. Neither of them wanting it to end.</p>
<p>But it did. And here he was wallowing in he back yard in the very tent he’d first cheated on his wife. The woman who was meant to be his other half, the second part of his soul.</p>
<p>Why then did he feel like he’d left apart of himself in the woods of Norway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>‘I just don’t know what to do Luna!’ Harry heard Ginny attempt to whisper. ‘He sleeps out there most night’s. What am I saying, it’s every night. And he wont even let me anywhere near that tent of his. The last time I tried, he had a fit.’</p>
<p>‘Is he prone to fit’s, I had a cousin once, she couldn’t touch a pillywig without convulsing.’ Luna’s, sweet airy voice travelled through the open stained glass.</p>
<p>‘Luna!’ His wife’s exasperated voice to came travelling out the window. As he sat bellow it.</p>
<p>Watching the snow fall.</p>
<p>He doubted she knew he was there. Having told her he would be out this afternoon to visit Kingsley about getting his old job back. Half way to the visitors entrance he found himself apperating home. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He’d done enough of that already.</p>
<p>But it seemed he could not avoid the verbal fights he was getting into with Gin, of late.The most prominent. The snow covered tent that sat before him. Well the biggest problem, besides that fact that the two had been apart for three years, presumed died for one.</p>
<p>‘I suspect he has memories that fly in there.’ Luna’s voice piped up again.</p>
<p>‘Of course there are. But he wont tell me what they are! And I’m starting to think it has to do with someone else.’</p>
<p>A pregnant pause stoped the conversation.</p>
<p>Well. She wasn’t wrong. Harry thought as he rested his head against the cool stone.</p>
<p>‘Harry and I.. we have no secrets policy, and we have always been true to it. So when he told me he slept with someone else, or a few someone else’s. I didn’t ask for details. But I’m starting to think I should have.I run the Daily Prophet for merlins sake. I can tell when someone is hiding something from me. And Harry..... he’s hiding something.’</p>
<p>Harry twitched in the snow, reapplying his warming charms, feeling a tad sick.</p>
<p>‘Maybe its not what you see, but what you don’t.’ Luna supplied cryptically.</p>
<p>A groan sounded from Ginny.</p>
<p>‘I know. Maybe I should have us see someone. A mind healer perhaps. If not for us, than at least for him. I love him Luna. I cant bare to see him like this. And I know I haven’t been the most attentive of him since he came back. Godric, I barley have time for myself of late. But that seems to be my underlying problem, its not about me. He fought in a war. He needs more time than I’m giving him to assimilate back to....’</p>
<p>Harry stoped listening. He knew all this, and contrary to what Ginny thought, he had been to a healer. He left not two minutes after the session started.</p>
<p>The truth was, there was only one person he wanted to talk to. One person who knew exactly what he needed.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see him though. Not if he wanted to keep his marriage. His family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>‘So. Ive been thinking it might be favourable, if we went to see a mind healer.’ Ginny declared, over another James free dinner.</p>
<p>He wanted to say, “do we have to Gin, Why?I really rather not.” But instead he said.</p>
<p>‘Sound’s favourable.’</p>
<p>And with a cock of her eyebrow and the scrap of Harry’s fork across his plate, that was that.</p>
<p>Which is how he found himself in an office that could rival Umbridge for worst decorated office in history.</p>
<p>A quick quotes quill, floating impatiently beside the plump witch. As she watched them from her couch, overstuffed with pillows and adorned with random doilies. Seemingly waiting for them to speak first.</p>
<p>Classic Mind healer move, letting them waste time till they are ready to speak, so they can rack up the gallons, simply by sitting in silence, before saying their time is up and what a productive session they had, and please do come by next week, that will be a hundred gallons, please see the receptionist on your way out.</p>
<p>‘So..’ Ginny broke the silence. ‘How does this work?’ She wondered, leaning forward on the couch they shared.</p>
<p>Dr dollie, as Harry had decided to call her. Not bothering to learn her name. He doubted they would be returning after this. Looked down at her notepad, as the quill stared them both down, after jotting down what Ginny had said.</p>
<p>‘I usually start by asking about a couples previous relationships, but I needn’t bother with this, as most... well.’ She gestured to the two of them. Her annoyingly soothing voice cutting off abruptly.</p>
<p>‘You already know everything about our relationship because of unauthorised biographies and what witch weekly has said about it..’ Harry snapped.</p>
<p>‘Harry!’ Ginny chided.</p>
<p>‘No, its quite alright Mrs Potter. Your right.’ She stared him down. ‘I should treat you like any of my other clients, I only thought to shorten the process for you as, your wife informed me that you are quite opposed to Mind healing.’</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>‘So, Ginny I’d like to hear from you what seems to be the problem at the moment, look at your partner and tell him what’s been on your mind.’ Dr dollie, said sweetly.</p>
<p>Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes. The sound of the quill scritch scratching away.</p>
<p>‘Well.’ Ginny turned to face him, never one to back down from anything, no mater how humiliating or painful. ‘The tent Harry.’</p>
<p>‘Ginny.’</p>
<p>‘Listen to her Mr Potter. You need to hear what she has to say.’ Dr dollie, chastised.</p>
<p>Harry huffed, prompting Ginny to continue.</p>
<p>‘And it’s not just the tent. I feel like you....’</p>
<p>Harry knew where she was going with this. But he wasn’t ready to deal with it. Not now.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry Ginny. I know I promised. But I cant.’ He shot up, dashing out the door. Ginny’s cries of ‘Harry!’ Following him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The pounding on the borrow’s bathroom door, was not helping the throbbing of his head, nor the nauseous feeling in his stomach one bit.</p>
<p>‘Mate. Open the door!’</p>
<p>Harry waved his hand, with a soundless spell, letting Ron in. As he sat on the edge of the tub, Ron opening the door and shutting it with a slam behind him, that made Harry’s head ache all the more.</p>
<p>‘Do I want to ask what that was about!’ He scolded.</p>
<p>‘Ugh’ Harry groaned, with a hand to his temple. ‘I wasn’t expecting him to be here. It was like looking at a clone, or.....’ Then he threw up half his dinner in the bath tub.</p>
<p>His throat hurt, and tears clung to the sides of his eyes, his mouth also tasted awful, once it had stoped spewing up his lunch.</p>
<p>Ron helped rid the room of the smell, turning on the shower and washing, the remnants of Harry’s stomach down the drain.</p>
<p>‘Harry. What’s wrong.’ He whispered, resting against the tub with Harry, flicking of the shower with a quick spell.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know Ron. I keep fucking up. Everything I’ve done since coming back, has just been one big fuck up.’ He lamented, head in his hands.</p>
<p>‘I wont disagree with you there mate. Ginny told Hermione, who told me about your disaster of an appointment at the mind healer the other week. But that’s not what I’m talking about. Why did you just throw your guts up, in me mums bath?’</p>
<p>Harry was beginning to wonder the same thing. He’d actually been throwing up for the last month. It was like a nice little cherry on the shit show his life had become.</p>
<p>His kids were ecstatic to have him home, and they seemed to be one of the few things that gave him any joy of late, but they were grown now. They didn’t need their dad much anymore. They had learned to live without him.</p>
<p>There was also the fact that Albus was now best friends with Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
<p>Who he had brung to the Burrows Sunday dinner.</p>
<p>And neglected to inform his father of this little fact.</p>
<p>Hence Harrys hasty retreat, to the bathroom.</p>
<p>He just. He looks so much like his dad. And when him and Albus were together. Well its like it could have been them. Him, and Draco.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know.’ Was Harrys lame reply.</p>
<p>‘Well, when you do let me know would you mate.’ Ron said resigned to the fact that he knew Harry wouldn’t tell him, as he made to get off the floor. ‘I’m here for you Harry. Always.’</p>
<p>Harry took his head out his hands, shooting Ron a weak smile, grabbing his out stretched hand, pulling himself up.</p>
<p>‘I know Ron.’ Patting his shoulder. ‘Have I got any vomit in my beard?’</p>
<p>Ron laughed, hitting his head lightly. ‘No, you great tit. No come on mum will have my head if I don’t help with the dishes.’</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, harry found himself outside under the glow of the stars. Running away from his wife, and Hermione. And basically anyone who thought it was a brilliant idea to talk about his and Ginny’s failing marriage.</p>
<p>Why did they need to but into his private life. You didn’t see him asking George why he and Angelina where no longer married. Or when Percy sorry Pula had transitioned. Harry let them be because it was their lives he needn’t interfere. They didn’t seem to get the message though where he and Gin were concerned.</p>
<p>‘Mmmm’</p>
<p>Harry turned his head to Arthurs work shed, where there noise seemed to be coming from.</p>
<p>The Grifyndor side of him felt the need to go towards the ever growing sounds of what was most definitely a couple, in the throws of, he didn’t want to know what. The other rational side of him told him to stop trying to ruin whoever was having a wonderful snog, and to go inside and fix things with his wife so he might have that with her again.</p>
<p>The two of them hadn’t so much as kissed since Harry started sleeping in the tent.</p>
<p>So Harry stopped what he was doing. Turning around, and making his way back to the Burrow. Once inside he made, his way through the sea of red hair to his wife, kissing her sweetly on the lips.</p>
<p>Giving him a beautiful smile.</p>
<p>‘Your breath smells,’ she laughed.</p>
<p>Harry joined in with her.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was nearing Christmas.</p>
<p>The first one he would be celebrating with his family in way to long. So Harry had begun shopping in the muggle world. Where he would be free to take his time, without the added annoyance of every witch and wizard gawking and the man who lived.</p>
<p>It was as he walk passed a Harrods that he pumped into someone, almost sending them flying, if not for his seeker reflexes, they would have.</p>
<p>‘I’m so sorry. I am such a tit some times.’ He tried to apologise.</p>
<p>‘That’s quit al..... Harry!’</p>
<p>‘Donaldson!’ Harry beamed, embracing him. Pulling back to get a look at him, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He was alive, he was... a widower.</p>
<p>That did wipe the smile from him face, and he soon found it in a nearby bin.</p>
<p>‘Harry!’ He heard his name being called, concern lacing every syllable.</p>
<p>‘Ugh.’ S..sorry.’ He moaned wiping at his mouth.</p>
<p>‘Are you okay?’ He questioned, rubbing at Harry’s back.</p>
<p>Harry shied away from the touch, feeling guilty and embarrassed. Is he okay? No not really. How do you tell someone that you saw their husband die in front of you.</p>
<p>A ringing permeated the awkward silence, Donaldson phone, going off. He gave a quick apology to Harry before answering it.</p>
<p>Harry took that time to cast a quick, wandless and wordless spell to clean his mouth out. Without the muggles catching on as they wondered around them.</p>
<p>He stood rather awkwardly as he tried, and failed not to listen in on the conversation. So he looked at the busy, muggles catching cabs and dodging lorries, as they crossed roads, and entered shops.</p>
<p>‘Sorry about that.’</p>
<p>‘You gotta get going?’ Harry asked, Donaldson nodding.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, but let’s catch up. I’ll send you an owl.’ Turning to leave, before doubling back. ‘Take care of yourself Potter.’ He smiles, leaving Harry to his thoughts on the muggle streets of London.</p>
<p>He doesn’t feel much like Christmas shopping after that. Deciding to walk home, it not far from where there’s a park nearby that cuts right through to Grimuald.</p>
<p>As he neared the park he could hear the sound of laughter and music emanating from within.</p>
<p>A fair.</p>
<p>Children are laughing, pulling their reluctant parents here and there.</p>
<p>He looks on with a smile. He and Draco once went to a fair like this. They couldn’t enjoy it though, as they were on the hunt. But he remembers Draco commenting on the fact, he’d never been on a Ferris wheel. Harry hadn’t either, growing up with the Dursley’s only Dudley was taken to fairs.</p>
<p>And he’d never even thought to take the kids to one.</p>
<p>But later that night, before the fair people pulled it down, Harry apperated the two of them to the highest seat. The both of them laughing as the wind blew them back and forth.</p>
<p>‘It’s rather dull, isn’t it.’ Draco commented. The wind whipping his hair all over the place.</p>
<p>‘It’s usually meant to be moving.’ Harry snickered. Waving his hand, and casting a slight confunduss on the muggles below, as he tuned it on.</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes roved over the lit Ferris wheel, as the sun began to set.</p>
<p>‘Run away with me.’ He whispered to the wind.</p>
<p>With one last, longing look at the turning Ferris wheel, he cut through the park, went home and took down the tent.</p>
<p>Ginny was over the moon, when she arrived home and saw what he was doing.</p>
<p>‘So. Does this mean my husband’s back?’ She asked, leaning against the back door. A tentative grin, making its way across her face.</p>
<p>‘You never lost him.’ He lied. Making his way up the steps, embracing her. And planting a kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>James chose that moment to wonder into the kitchen. “Eww. Keep the PDA to a minimum would you.’ He smirked.</p>
<p>Ginny gave Harry a wicked grin, before planting on on him, making him squeak in surprise.</p>
<p>The sound of James gagging could be heard filling the room.</p>
<p>‘Dad. There’s an owl for you.’ He threw the letter at his head. And high tailed it out of there.</p>
<p>With a chuckle Ginny went over to the stove, as Harry closed the back door, and picked up the discarded letter.</p>
<p>Harry smiled, as food flew around her cutting itself and pooping into the pot on the stove. Harry unclasped the wax seal. Reading over the missive with excitement and trepidation.</p>
<p>‘Who’s it from?’ Gin asked, as some potato’s boiled themselves.</p>
<p>‘An old friend. From the war. He wants to meet up in two weeks.’ He supplied. Writing the time and date onto the fridge calendar, and sending off his reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked the first instalment lovely’s :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>